My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts/Gallery
The Science of Magic The Science of Magic animated short title card EG3.png The Rainbooms entering the science lab EG3.png| Rainbooms confused EG3.png Sunset Shimmer working on something EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "Well, you are" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "Sort of" EG3.png Sunset explaining her method EG3.png Rainbow Dash confused EG3.png Sunset "I like to solve magical mysteries" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "rolling up my sleeves" EG3.png Sunset mistakenly says "hooves" EG3.png Sunset snapping on a rubber glove EG3.png Applejack "What the hay does it have to do" EG3.png Sunset plugging in something EG3.png Sunset explaining what she's doing EG3.png Fluttershy "are you sure we need" EG3.png Sunset putting collander on Fluttershy's head EG3.png Sunset "You won't even know I'm here" EG3.png Fluttershy nervous EG3.png Testing Fluttershy EG3.png Sunset gives thumbs up to Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy shaking her tambourine reluctantly EG3.png Fluttershy starting to get into it EG3.png Sunset analyzing results EG3.png Wavelength becomes squiggly line EG3.png Sunset surprised to see butterflies on her monitor EG3.png Sunset checks on Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy ponying up EG3.png Butterflies appearing EG3.png Sunset blinded by the magic EG3.png Sunset in dark science lab EG3.png A butterfly lands on Sunset's nose EG3.png Applejack ponying up EG3.png Applejack lands on the floor EG3.png Applejack looks at her bass EG3.png Applejack shrugs EG3.png Apples falling from the sky EG3.png Sunset covered in apples EG3.png Applejack catches an apple EG3.png Applejack takes a bite out of the apple EG3.png Sunset buried in magic apples EG3.png Sunset sticks a suction cup to Rarity's forehead EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying Rarity EG3.png Rarity starts playing her keytar EG3.png Rarity sprouts pony ears EG3.png Rarity sprouting a pony tail EG3.png Sunset records findings on Rarity EG3.png Rarity starts glowing EG3.png Rarity levitates off the ground EG3.png Wire wraps around Sunset's ankle EG3.png Sunset falls over backward EG3.png Sunset on the science lab floor EG3.png Pinkie starts playing her drums EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie Pie sprouting pony ears EG3.png Pinkie Pie drumming furiously EG3.png Pinkie makes a magic burst of balloons EG3.png Sunset blown away by magic balloons EG3.png Sunset static-clinging to a wall EG3.png Sunset Shimmer monitors Rainbow Dash EG3.png Rainbow Dash playing guitar solo EG3.png Rainbow ponies up EG3.png Sunset Shimmer happy EG3.png Rainbow beam crawling down guitar cord EG3.png Rainbow beam going into socket EG3.png Sunset scared as her laptop screen flashes EG3.png Rainbow colored splat EG3.png Rainbooms gathered together EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png Sunset "I've come to a definitive conclusion" EG3.png Sunset is a complete mess EG3.png Sunset coughs up a rainbow EG3.png Sunset "I have no idea" EG3.png Sunset faints EG3.png Pinkie Spy 'Pinkie_Spy'_animated_short_title_card_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_Academy_overhead_exterior_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_Academy_track_team_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_Academy_track_team_coach_EG3.png Track_coach_blowing_a_whistle_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_track_team_doing_laps_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_spies_on_Crystal_Prep_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_checks_out_the_competition_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_leaping_into_a_bush_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_tucks_and_rolls_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_being_a_spy_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_track_team_running_past_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_in_a_bush_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_jumps_into_another_bush_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_track_team_runs_past_again_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_being_sneaky_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_hears_Pinkie's_voice_EG3.png|Pinkie Pie: "Hey Rainbow!" Rainbow_Dash_on_top_of_Pinkie_Pie_EG3.png what are you doing Pinkie Pie.png you said we needed to be sneaky.png Rainbow_pulls_Pinkie_behind_a_tree_EG3.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_hiding_EG3.png want to see what else I have.png Pinkie_Pie_dressed_as_a_cat_burglar_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_dressed_as_a_dog_burglar_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_burrows_into_the_ground_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_disguised_as_a_tree_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_disguised_as_a_rabbit_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_in_bright_pink_camouflage_EG3.png that's like the opposite of camouflage.png Rainbow_pushes_Pinkie_into_a_bush_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_track_team_runs_by_yet_again_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_tries_to_get_a_view_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_track_team_too_far_away_EG3.png we need to get a better view.png Rainbow_Dash_worriedly_looks_down_EG3.png Rainbow_levitates_up_on_balloons_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_levitating_upward_EG3.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_levitating_upward_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_track_team_doing_push-ups_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_popping_balloons_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_hangs_in_midair_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_falls_out_of_the_sky_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_coach_looking_behind_EG3.png Yellow_balloon_floating_by_a_bush_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_deflates_yellow_balloon_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_sniffing_Rainbow_Dash_EG3.png you smell like vanilla.png Rainbow_Dash_covers_Pinkie's_mouth_EG3.png we're trying to eavesdrop.png I have just the thing.png Crystal_Prep_track_team_doing_sit-ups_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie's_boom_mic_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_operating_a_boom_mic_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_adjusts_her_headset_EG3.png what are you doing Pinkie.png we're trying to spy on them.png|"Do you even know what the word "spy" means?" Rainbow_Dash_gets_angry_at_Pinkie_Pie_EG3.png|"It means being sneaky, it means not being seen!" Rainbow_Dash_berating_Pinkie_Pie_EG3.png|"It means..." Rainbow_Dash_yelling_in_the_open_EG3.png|"...BEING QUIET!!!" Rainbow_Dash_getting_stares_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_track_team_staring_at_Rainbow_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_embarrassed_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_hears_Pinkie_in_the_bush_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_makes_a_hasty_retreat_EG3.png|Retreat! Rainbow_Dash_left_behind_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_runs_away_too_EG3.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_run_away_from_Crystal_Prep_EG3.png Iris_out_on_Rainbow_and_Pinkie_EG3.png All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games 'All's_Fair_in_Love_&_Friendship_Games'_animated_short_title_card_EG3.png Students_exiting_the_school_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_skipping_out_of_the_school_EG3.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_talking_EG3.png yes so that made me.png Lyra_finishing_Sweetie_Drops'_sentences_EG3.png yes just like.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_speak_in_unison_EG3.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_in_pleasant_shock_EG3.png Photo Finished Photo Finished animated short title card EG3.png Vice Principal Luna's office exterior EG3.png Vice Principal Luna talks with Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish 'say no more' EG3.png Photo Finish 'will capture the magics!' EG3.png Photo Finish speeds off EG3.png Canterlot High School cafeteria EG3.png Valhallen and Crimson Napalm having lunch EG3.png Photo Finish appears behind Crimson Napalm EG3.png Photo Finish and the Snapshots appear EG3.png The Snapshots go to work EG3.png Spotlight shines in Valhallen's face EG3.png Violet Blurr takes Valhallen's sandwich EG3.png Violet Blurr replaces Vallhallen's sandwich EG3.png Pixel Pizzaz roughly brushes Valhallen's hair EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Valhallen EG3.png Photo Finish snaps camera under legs EG3.png Violet Blurr powders Valhallen's face EG3.png Valhallen about to eat his sandwich EG3.png Valhallen about to take a bite EG3.png Valhallen scrunchy face EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos upside-down EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos while lying down EG3.png Photo Finish shoves camera in Valhallen's face EG3.png Photo Finish takes more pictures EG3.png Photo Finish 'Enough! I go!' EG3.png Photo Finish speeds away again EG3.png Snapshots pick up photography equipment EG3.png Violet Blurr gives Valhallen his sandwich back EG3.png Valhallen dejected EG3.png Wiz Kid dribbling basketball sloppily EG3.png Wiz Kid about to shoot a basket EG3.png Wiz Kid startled EG3.png Photo Finish and the Snapshots appear again EG3.png Fan blowing air EG3.png Trampoline slides under Wiz Kid EG3.png Wiz Kid bouncing uncontrollably EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Wiz Kid EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures while looking away EG3.png Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz throwing basketballs EG3.png Wiz Kid surrounded by basketballs EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos crouching EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos between legs EG3.png Wiz Kid blinded by camera flash EG3.png Photo Finish about to speed off again EG3.png Photo Finish speeds away for third time EG3.png Wiz Kid on the gymnasium floor EG3.png Miss Cheerilee shelving library books EG3.png Snapshots pounce on Cheerilee EG3.png Cheerilee in a cloud of dust EG3.png Miss Cheerilee intimidated EG3.png Pixel Pizzaz shoves a book in Cheerilee's face EG3.png Violet Blurr powders Cheerilee EG3.png Pixel Pizzaz blow-drying Cheerilee EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Cheerilee EG3.png Photo Finish takes close-up pictures of Cheerilee EG3.png Photo Finish shoves camera in Cheerilee's face EG3.png Miss Cheerilee shushes the Snapshots EG3.png Photo Finish snaps her fingers again EG3.png Photo Finish speeds away yet again EG3.png Miss Cheerilee annoyed in the library EG3.png Scribble Dee getting a drink of water EG3.png Snapshots take pictures of Scribble Dee EG3.png Teddy about to catch a football EG3.png Snapshots take pictures of Teddy EG3.png Teddy tripping over himself EG3.png Watermelody painting an Alicorn EG3.png Snapshots take pictures of Watermelody EG3.png Photo Finish and camera close-up EG3.png Luna talking with Photo Finish again EG3.png Luna scolding Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish standing up EG3.png Photo Finish reaches into her bag EG3.png Glam photos of Valhallen, Watermelody, and Wiz Kid EG3.png Glam photos of Scribble Dee, Cheerilee, and Teddy EG3.png Vice Principal Luna commends Photo Finish EG3.png Photo Finish 'hold that pose!' EG3.png Vice Principal Luna startled EG3.png Snapshots next to Vice Principal Luna EG3.png Camera flashing in Luna's office EG3.png A Banner Day A Banner Day animated short title card EG3.png Canterlot High School front exterior EG3.png Vice Principal Luna in the gymnasium EG3.png Vice Principal Luna talking to Flash and friends EG3.png Luna tasks Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood EG3.png Flash and friends accept the task EG3.png Luna leaving the gymnasium EG3.png Flash and friends determined EG3.png Art supplies at the boys' feet EG3.png Flash and friends thinking EG3.png Flash Sentry has an idea EG3.png Flash suggests a music-themed banner EG3.png Flash Sentry "Love in a Flash" EG3.png Flash Sentry "universal language of music" EG3.png Micro Chips suggests a science-themed banner EG3.png Micro Chips "the very fiber of our being" EG3.png Sandalwood suggests a peace-themed banner EG3.png Sandalwood "one love, bros" EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood about to argue EG3.png Flash and friends fight over the art supplies EG3.png Flash Sentry painting the banner EG3.png Flash Sentry doing air guitar EG3.png Flash Sentry struck by inspiration EG3.png Flash Sentry painting an eighth note EG3.png Micro Chips tracing with protracted ruler EG3.png Sandalwood smushes paint between his hands EG3.png Micro Chips sprinkles glitter on the banner EG3.png Sandalwood pushes Micro Chips away EG3.png Micro Chips covered in paint EG3.png Micro Chips unable to see EG3.png Flash knocks glitter container away EG3.png Glitter container sails through the air EG3.png Micro Chips can see again EG3.png Micro Chips hit by glitter container EG3.png Micro Chips knocks over paint can EG3.png Paint spills on Sandalwood's side of the banner EG3.png Sandalwood in surprise EG3.png Sandalwood "you're harshing the flow!" EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood arguing EG3.png Micro Chips "my friendship algorithm!" EG3.png Micro Chips paints on Flash's side EG3.png Flash Sentry upset at Micro Chips EG3.png Micro Chips upset at Flash Sentry EG3.png Sandalwood upset at Flash and Micro EG3.png Flash Sentry mocking Sandalwood EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood explode in anger EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood hear Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna returns EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood looking at Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna approaches the banner EG3.png Vice Principal Luna "my, oh, my" EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood remorseful EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood nervous EG3.png Vice Principal Luna "this is wonderful!" EG3.png Flash confused by Luna's reaction EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood's completed banner EG3.png Vice Principal Luna compliments the boys EG3.png Flash Sentry thanks Vice Principal Luna EG3.png Flash Sentry "when you allow love to lead the way" EG3.png Micro Chips adds "with song" EG3.png Sandalwood "the self-replicating material" EG3.png Flash and friends making amends EG3.png Luna "just add Welcome Crystal Prep" EG3.png Luna asks for five more banners EG3.png Flash and friends looking exhausted EG3.png Miscellaneous Friendship Games animated shorts logo EG3.png Category:Galleries